


Coffee for S'Bull

by long_LIV_prairies



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, First Meeting, Fluff, Modern AU, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 18:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11972943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/long_LIV_prairies/pseuds/long_LIV_prairies
Summary: A mispronounced name leads to a chance meet-up.





	Coffee for S'Bull

“Sbull!”

Sybil put her phone down and squinted toward the counter, attempting (and failing, even with her glasses) to make her vision clear enough to read the name scribbled on the cup. It had to be her drink, but how they had messed up her name so much she couldn’t begin to understand…

“Sbull!”

With a sigh, Sybil approached the barista still shouting out her mangled name, just to be cut off by a very tall, and very muscular, body.

Sybil stopped and watched as the large Qunari picked up the drink and took a sniff. “I ordered pumpkin spice,” he said, his voice a deep rumble that vibrated through Sybil’s body. It was a rare sight seeing a Qunari in Ferelden, and the barista was obviously nervous.

“Um, what’s the name?” the young man asked. Sybil shook her head. It had been decades since the wars with the Qun had ended, and still people assumed every one of the giant horned people were out to get them.

“Bull,” the Qunari said. Sybil smirked and looked back at her phone, waiting for the exchange to end and her own drink to be made. She read a text from her sister and groaned. _Tell mom I’m busy Sunday_ she typed back. No matter how many times her mother asked, Sybil wasn’t going to set foot in that mansion for another ‘family dinner’ that would inevitably devolve into a lecture/argument about her choice in career.

“Um, this is your drink,” the barista was saying, and Sybil glanced back up to see a different cup offered to the Qunari. He inspected the original drink and turned to the coffee shop at large.

“Someone named Sbull order a black coffee?”

Sybil rolled her eyes and stepped up. “That’s mine.”

The Qunari was smirking, and Sybil blinked when she saw the eyepatch covering his right eye and the scars running across his face. He had the largest, most impressive set of horns she’d ever seen, and his muscles were nearly bulging from his shirt. _No wonder the barista was so nervous,_ Sybil thought, letting her eyes travel down and back up his body as he handed over her drink. “Sbull’s an interesting name,” he rumbled, and Sybil shivered a little when his fingers brushed against hers during the exchange.

“It’s Sybil, actually,” she clarified, looking at her cup. S _’bull_ had been scribbled in spiky black sharpie. “I thought Starbucks was bad with names, but this is just ridiculous.” She glanced up at the man, concentrating to focus both of her eyes on his face. “And I could say the same about ‘Bull’.”

He chuckled. “It’s _The Iron_ Bull actually.”

Sybil snorted. “Oh, my mistake. That’s _so_ much better.”

Bull laughed more loudly and Sybil couldn’t help but grin. There was something about him that she liked, and she found herself inspecting his body again. His horns weren’t the only thing impressive about him, and Sybil’s body flushed a little.

She certainly wasn’t afraid of him. If anything, she was… curious, and she kept watching him as they moved deeper into the café.

There was only one free table in the entire shop.

Sybil was about to leave when Bull turned to her, eyeing the backpack slung over her shoulder. “Want to share?”

It was a large enough table, so Sybil shrugged and took a seat, reaching into her bag and pulling out a book. Bull sat across from her and took a sip of his latte. Sybil opened the book and drank from her own cup, then put it down to cool.

She had barely read a page before he spoke.

“So… what are you reading.”

Sybil looked at him, his face a gray blog over the rim of her glasses. “Art history.”

“What for?”

“Class.”

“What kind of class?”

Sybil sighed and put the book down. He obviously wasn’t going to let her read in peace. But as she picked up her drink and took another careful sip, studying his face once more, she decided her studying could wait.

A large, sexy, chatty man had been dropped in front of her, one who apparently wasn’t put off by her appearance, and she really shouldn’t let that opportunity slip by. She’d never been with a Qunari before, but she could imagine the experience would be… interesting, to say the least.

“An art history class,” she told him with a smirk, leaning forward a little in her seat and tucking a strand of pale hair behind her ear. Her shirt was low cut and she could feel the fabric slip even lower over her chest as she moved.

“Ah, of course,” Bull said with a grin, and Sybil didn’t miss the quick flick of his eye toward her cleavage. “I should have guessed.”

Yes, she couldn’t let this one get away without at least one ride.


End file.
